


A Star Called Curiosity

by A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Karl Mordo, Alpha Laura Barton, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cassie Has Everyone Wrapped Around Her Fingers, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, No Beta Reader- We Die Like Men, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Pirate AU, Pirate Captain Stephen Strange, Slave tony stark, Sold into Slavery, Stephen Strange Protects Omegas, Stephen Strange Protects Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul/pseuds/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul
Summary: Captain Stephen Vincent Strange is enjoying payday, but Mordo has something in exchange for leniency- an Omega Slave, well trained, with midnight hair and pretty brown eyes whose scent is intoxicating even when he's afraid.Stephen frees Tony, as he has done with many Omegas before, but Tony is different, and Tony seems to find Stephen different too.Stephen wants Tony to be happy, though he also wants him to stay. Tony, well...he'll never get what he wants, but he'd like something...more. Perhaps Stephen will allow him that?





	A Star Called Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Another "plot with possible porn" fic I'm working on....I have a lot of ideas for it, so hopefully people enjoy it.
> 
> Also, Alpha Stephen Strange and Omega Tony Stark, because I am not set in stone. I think both versions are cute, okay? Sue me.
> 
> The first chapter of _Galaxy to Galaxy_ will be out soon. It's already done; I just want to leave a bit of space between fics. I don't like feeling like I'm spamming the site. Maybe a week? We'll see.

The _Sorceress’s Spell_ bobbed almost lazily in the ocean waves. The captain, a tall man in a long, billowing sapphire-blue coat, paced the deck, the one peridot-green eye not hidden by an eyepatch flashing as it searched the sea.  
Captain Stephen Vincent Strange, Alpha and pirate, had a long face, sharp cheekbones, and wavy, dark brown hair streaked with a fairly copious amount of white and silver. His eyes, one of which was hidden behind an eyepatch to keep it adjusted to the darkness, were a light green, the shade of peridots. He had long, nimble fingers, which shook as he leaned on a long, black cane with silver accents and a large, blue crystal for a handle. The captain’s hands, scarred in an accident long ago, usually shook, but the hand clutching the cane did not shake, and the hand tucked in the pocket of his long, flowing coat was unable to be seen by anyone else.  
“Captain!” A voice called from the crow’s nest above his head, “I see a ship!”  
The green eye not covered by an eyepatch looked up, scanning the shimmering waves. Indeed, a small speck was bobbing along, slowly becoming larger as it approached.  
He smirked.  
He loved payday.  
The ship, a much smaller vessel than the _Sorceress_ , was soon close to his fine craft’s hull, near enough for Stephen to call across the ocean to the man eyeing him with a fierce hatred.  
“Mordo,” he called, “I take it you’ve got my payment?”  
Despite the distance between their ships, and the pair of them by extension, Stephen could see the dark scowl flit across Mordo’s face.  
“Of course,” he replied, a cold edge to his voice.  
Stephen’s smirk grew. He turned to his crew and waved a hand dismissively in Mordo’s direction.  
They lunged to the hull to help the opposing captain and his payment aboard the _Sorceress’s Spell_ while Stephen moved to seize a goblet of wine.  
~(*)~  
Stephen sat on a barrel, gently swirling the wine in his silver, sapphire-and-ruby studded goblet around while he admired the payment Mordo had provided. “Not bad,” he said lazily, as Mordo scowled, glaring at him as he sipped some wine while he looked at the largest chest of treasure.  
“I may not be able to make the entirety of next month’s payment,” Mordo said slowly.  
“What a shame,” Stephen replied unconcernedly, fingering the handle of his cane as he admired its sparkle in the sunlight.  
“I would like to offer a special prize in exchange for leniency.”  
Stephen looked up, his expression bored. He sighed; this was already taking longer than he had planned for it to, and he wanted to get sailing again. “If you must,” he told Mordo.  
The opposing captain stood. “I’ll be just a few minutes,” he said. “It’s been kept locked in my cabin. I’ll just...prepare it.”  
“Don’t dawdle too long,” Stephen said, raising his goblet to his lips again. “I’ve got places to be tonight.”  
Mordo nodded, and left.  
Stephen hummed to himself, casually refilling his wine and sipping the drink while he waited for Mordo’s return, keeping one sharp peridot green eye on Mordo’s ship. However, a scent reached the Alpha’s nose, overpowering even the salty scent of the ocean on the breeze. The scent was odd; it was as though it would have been intoxicating if its owner were not feeling the things he was, and he stared as Mordo appeared, holding a thick chain in his hand and leading another man into Stephen’s ship.  
As the pair boarded the _Sorceress’s Spell_ , Stephen began to notice more.  
The man Mordo was leading behind him had thick black hair and scared brown eyes that flitted around the ship. Stephen felt fury rise in him as he saw the man flinch ever so slightly each time he made eye contact with a crew member. He was dressed in a gaudy, tight-fitting emerald suit clearly meant to accent his form, and he wore a thick, steel collar, connected to equally thick steel manacles by heavy chains. Mordo dragged the man along with a third chain held in one hand.  
The scent of fear brought a protective growl to Stephen’s throat, but he managed to keep it low enough that only the crew members closest to him- Wong, Rhodey, and Sam- could hear it.  
“This is for you,” Mordo said, with the air of presenting a finely crafted vase to someone. “He’s a fine Omega, is he not?”  
Stephen gritted his teeth. He couldn’t imagine what the Omega must be feeling for the scents of fear and shame to completely and totally permeate the air like that, completely drowning out any trace of salt or sea.  
“You want me to grant you leniency by selling an Omega into slavery?” Stephen asked, a bit coldly despite his attempt to keep his voice free of such emotion.  
Mordo nodded. “A fair trade, I think. He is unbonded, a virgin, and has been most excellently trained.”  
The Omega whimpered softly, then gagged as Mordo tugged fiercely on the chain in his hand. “Hush,” he spat angrily. “You’ll hold your tongue unless told otherwise, bitch, or I’ll cut it out.”  
Stephen had had enough. He handed Sam his goblet, and held out his hand for the chain Mordo carried. “Give him to me, _now_ ,” he snarled.  
Mordo looked surprised, but did as he was told, giving the Alpha the heavy chain. Stephen turned his peridot gaze on the man connected to the chain, some of the ice in his only visible eye melting. “Why don’t you come over here beside me?”  
The Omega stumbled in his haste to obey, and Stephen silently cursed himself for the way he had worded what was meant to be a suggestion; clearly, the Omega had taken it as an order.  
Or, perhaps, he had simply seized an opportunity. He lingered a few paces behind Stephen, watching as the green-eyed Alpha turned back to Mordo.  
“I shall be lenient with next month’s payment,” he growled, his voice low and deadly. “ _Lenient_. Do not make the mistake of assuming I will not be here waiting for you.”  
“The same time?” Mordo asked, as he produced a small, silver key from a pocket and offered it to Strange.  
“No,” Stephen replied, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his cane. “The end of the month, the night before the full moon. I’ve got business to attend to elsewhere that will keep me until then.”  
“Of course,” Mordo said, bowing ever so slightly. “I shall see you then.”  
With that, the Alpha captain departed, a certain air of triumph in his step as he walked.  
Stephen glared at Mordo’s retreating back for a few heartbeats, then turned to look at the Omega Mordo had given him.  
He stood nervously a few paces behind Stephen, shifting uneasily on the balls of his feet as if preparing to dash off.  
“Do not be afraid,” Stephen said quietly, giving the Omega a kind smile. “You are in no danger here.” He paused, glancing around his ship. Alphas and Betas alike stalked across the deck, many of them eyeing the Omega with interest. Perhaps the statement was not _entirely_ true.  
“You are in no danger with _me_ ,” Stephen amended quietly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The Omega eyed him distrustfully, and he gave him an easy smile in return. “I don’t expect you to believe me right away. But by the time we reach land safe enough for you, hopefully you’ll realize I was telling the truth.”  
The Omega looked confused.  
“I should get you a place of your own; a place to make yourself comfortable,” Stephen mused to himself, before his eyes flicked up to see the door of his cabin. “You can stay in my cabin. I’ll sleep somewhere else.” The Alpha glanced back at the Omega, hoping he didn’t look too tense. “I hope you won’t mind if I continue to use the space during the day. It’s easier to plot our course on my map from my desk than out in the wind.”  
“I...I don’t mind,” the Omega murmured quietly, though he looked puzzled, as though trying to figure something out.  
Stephen smiled. “Let’s get those cuffs and chains off you, alright?”  
The Omega’s eyes widened in surprise. “I- what?”  
“They can’t be at all comfortable,” Stephen said, tightening his grip on his cane before taking his goblet back from Sam with a quick nod of thanks.  
The captain sipped his wine and looked toward the ocean, thinking hard. Then the green eye was back on the Omega. “What is your name?” Stephen asked, curiosity burning in his voice. “I don’t think Mordo mentioned it.”  
The Omega shuddered at the name of the other Alpha, and he looked away from Stephen. However, he muttered, “Tony. My name is Tony.”  
“Tony,” Stephen repeated quietly. “ _Tony_.” He smiled kindly at the Omega, his visible peridot eye sparkling. “It suits you.”  
Tony said nothing, but Stephen hoped that he wasn’t quite so scared of him now.  
“This is excellent wine,” Stephen said, turning to Wong. “Where did we pick up this barrel? Do you remember?”  
Wong examined it for a moment. “Elba.”  
“Do you mind checking to see if our plans allow for a stop there?” Stephen asked, filling his goblet again.  
“We might have time on the way back,” Wong said, nodding. “I’ll check.”  
“Thank you.”   
Stephen turned back to Tony. “Would you like something to drink?” He offered the goblet to the Omega, and smiled kindly.  
Tony stared at Stephen’s hand. The goblet was silver and ornate, glimmering with sapphires and rubies, and holding fine wine. Mordo- no, he thought, even his previous masters- would never have let him so much as hold such a treasure for them himself, much less use it to quench his thirst.  
“You can take it,” Stephen encouraged him, his voice gentle.  
Cautiously, Tony reached out to take the goblet. It was surprisingly light; he’d thought it would have more weight to it. His eyes flicked up to Stephen, who nodded to him, still smiling kindly. He sipped at the wine, and his eyes widened. It tasted wonderful.  
Stephen chuckled softly when he caught sight of Tony’s expression. “Good?”  
The Omega nodded silently, looking back down at the goblet in his hands.  
“Good,” Stephen said, nodding to himself. “You can finish the rest, if you wish. Are you hungry?”  
Tony nodded again, and Stephen turned back to Wong. “Do you mind asking Bruce to make Tony something to eat?”  
Wong nodded, and glanced at the Omega before striding off. Tony watched him go; the look had been oddly blank, and Tony found that made him uneasy.  
“Would you like me to show you where you’ll be staying, and to take that collar and the shackles off of you?” Stephen offered, holding out the silver key he held.  
Tony shook slightly; he knew what came next.  
 _Maybe he won’t be like Master Karl_ , he thought, trying to comfort himself. _Maybe he’ll keep me to himself._  
He didn’t like the thought of anyone using him, and he didn’t really think the pirate _would_ keep him to himself once he discovered that Mordo had lied, but he would infinitely prefer to be one man’s slave than a whole crew’s, as he had been on Mordo’s ship.  
“Yes, Master,” Tony murmured, looking down. He could see the wine splashing slightly against the sides of the goblet in his hands as they shook with fear.  
Stephen noticed. “There is no reason for you to call me Master, Tony. I am nothing of the sort.” He wanted to promise that he wouldn’t hurt Tony, and that the Omega was safe with Stephen, but he knew that he wouldn’t believe him. He would simply have to show the former slave that he _was_ a former slave. Tony was afraid of him and what he would do to him; if he could prove that he wouldn’t harm him or force him to do anything, perhaps he would be able to calm down and relax.  
Stephen led the Omega to his cabin, closing the door behind him.  
It wasn’t an overly large room, but it was nice enough. A hammock hung on one side of the room, and a bed was bolted down on the other side. A desk stood at the back of the room, covered in papers that the captain had been studying beforehand. Tony was surprised to see that, unlike Mordo, Strange did not keep his treasures and gold locked in chests like Mordo did.  
“You don’t lock up your gold?” Tony asked incredulously before he could stop himself.  
Strange chuckled. “I see no need to do so. If one of my crew mates needs gold I’m happy to spare it.”  
Tony felt himself tense. That might not been a good sign for him.  
“If you would like to sit down, I can remove the collar around your neck at the shackles at your wrists.”  
Tony began to tremble, but he moved to sink to the ground on his knees.  
Stephen frowned. “You are not a slave anymore, Tony,” he promised. “Why don’t you sit on the bed instead? It’s much more comfortable, and I promise I will not hurt you.”  
Reluctantly, Tony got up and instead sat on the very edge of the bed. Stephen gripped the key more tightly in his hand as he walked past Tony, setting his cane aside so it leaned against the desk. Then he walked back to Tony, carefully taking one of Tony’s cuffed wrists in his free hand so he could more easily unlock the shackle. Tony looked baffled when the cuff was actually unlocked from his wrist and fell into Stephen’s palm.  
The pirate gasped slightly as the heavy cuff landed in his weak hand, but he managed to hold it. He unlocked the second cuff, then set the pair down beside Tony so he could unlock the heavy collar from around the Omega’s throat.  
Stephen grunted as he pulled the heavy collar away from Tony’s neck, then massaged his hands before hefting the shackles, collar, and chains into his arms and carrying them to his desk.  
A knock on the cabin door made Stephen and Tony both look up. “Stephen? I’ve brought food for the newcomer.”  
“Ah, yes,” Stephen said. “Come in, Bruce, come in.”  
Tony was surprised when the new Omega entered, carrying a plate full of food- meat, vegetables, and fruit- which he offered to Tony once he spotted him. “Hello,” he said, his voice kind and cheerful. “I’m Bruce.”  
“Hello,” Tony murmured, staring at him in shock. “Y-you’re….”  
“An Omega,” Bruce nodded. “Yeah. There are a few of us. Me, Bucky, Clint, and Scott.” Bruce watched as Tony’s jaw worked, smiling slightly as though he could guess what the Omega was thinking. “All of us are safe on this ship. You will be, too. Stephen’s never hurt any of us. No one on the ship has.”  
Tony lifted one of his newly uncuffed hands, brushing his fingertips along the thin emerald material that covered his chest, but he didn’t speak.  
“Bucky has a mate,” Bruce continued, “Clint has two, and Scott has a pup- a sweet little girl. Her name is Cassie. The whole ship loves her.”  
Tony blinked, then glanced to Stephen, as if wondering if the blanket statement applied to the Alpha as well.  
The captain smirked slightly. “I’m afraid even _I_ am wrapped around her little fingers,” he confessed. “I’m sure you will love her too, when you meet her.”  
Tony nodded slowly. “I...look forward to it.”  
Stephen smiled at him.   
Bruce offered Tony the food he had brought for him. “This is for you,” he said.  
Tony took it. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I appreciate it.”  
“Of course.” Bruce glanced to Stephen. “Thank you.”  
“There is no need-” Stephen began, but the Omega was already leaving, offering a small wave to Tony before he vanished through the door.  
Tony glanced curiously to the Alpha, wanting to ask what in the world Bruce meant, but he knew better than to ask. Stephen shook his head at the closed cabin door before looking to Tony.  
“You want to know what he meant,” the Alpha guessed.  
Tony looked away, his face burning with shame. “I’m sorry, Master.”  
“I am not your master,” Stephen reminded him in a kind voice. “I am Stephen.”  
Tony nodded. “I’m sorry, Stephen.”  
“Don’t apologize.” The captain was smiling. “Bruce was the first Omega I saved. He has a habit of thanking me whenever I free another Omega.” Stephen moved to sit at his desk. “All the Omegas on my ship are former slaves.”  
“And they all stayed with you?” Tony asked quietly.  
“No.” Stephen shook his head. “Well, those four did. But I freed other Omegas who left the ship when we were in territory where they would be safe. Everyone is free to leave whenever they choose. I suspect Bucky and Clint stayed because of their mates, and Scott because his daughter is safe here. As for Bruce, well, I think he enjoys the freedom of the open sea. Whatever the case, those four have chosen to stay, even if most of the Omegas I’ve freed have not.”  
Tony nodded slowly. “And you...you don’t mind them staying?”  
“Not at all.” Stephen smiled. “I quite enjoy their company, truth be told.” The Alpha walked to his desk, nodding to Tony’s plate. “You should eat the food Bruce brought you. It will be better fresh.”  
Tony looked at his plate, and after a moment, he began to eat.  
~(*)~  
Tony followed Stephen as the captain walked around the ship, talking to crewmates and introducing them to Tony. Some of them, like Clint, Bruce, and one other Alpha, Rhodey, Tony thought he would get along well with, but others- mostly the bigger Alphas like Steve- intimidated him. He was sure he might like them, but watching Steve throw barrels around like they were weightless made Tony feel nervous.  
The blond Alpha smiled at him in a friendly way, and then turned around and hugged the Omega called Bucky around the shoulders. Tony heard Bucky purr in approval, and blushed. There was something about the act- the love of it- that made him feel as if he were intruding upon a private moment.  
He glanced over to the pirate captain, talking and laughing with Sam and Rhodey.  
Stephen took another sip from his goblet as Sam and Rhodey laughed, then looked up at Tony. He smiled warmly at him, and held his hand out in greeting, offering to let Tony come and stand with them.  
Tony quickly hurried to his side, and nestled himself against Stephen. The captain’s arm wrapped around him protectively, and Stephen smiled fondly down at him. Tony closed his eyes and purred softly. When he opened them again, he saw Bruce was giving him a knowing smile from where he sat on a barrel, carefully carving a long, thin piece of wood in his hands.  
Tony glanced up at Stephen, wondering if the pirate would allow him to go talk with the other Omega.   
Stephen caught sight of Tony looking at him, then looked over at Bruce. He smiled kindly at Tony, nodding to him. “Go ahead,” he said. “You can go spend time with Bruce if you want to.”  
Tony glanced to Bruce again, then back to Stephen. He inched nervously towards the other Omega, but Stephen merely smiled at him.   
“Go ahead,” he encouraged.  
Tony smiled to the Alpha captain, and hurried off to Bruce’s side.  
Bruce smiled at Tony when he approached him. “Sit with me,” he offered, gesturing to the barrel beside his own. Tony grinned and clambered onto the barrel. He had to admit, he liked the way people treated him on this ship. Everyone was so nice, especially….  
His gaze strayed to the captain, who was smiling fondly at him. After a moment, Stephen turned, rejoining his conversation with Rhodey and Sam.   
“You like Captain Strange,” Bruce said casually.  
Tony looked up, shocked. “I- I don’t- how did you-”  
“It’s easy to tell,” Bruce said, grinning. “I can see how you look at him.”  
Tony looked away, trying to hide the way his face burned under Bruce’s gaze. “It doesn’t matter. Even if I did like him, he’d never like me back.”  
“What makes you think that?” Bruce asked. “Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you?”  
Tony scowled. “It doesn’t mean anything. He’s just being nice.”  
“No,” Bruce disagreed, smiling in that knowing way of his. “The way he looks at me, or Clint, or Bucky? _That’s_ because he’s nice. The way he looks at you? That’s because he wants to fall in love with you.”  
Tony blushed, and his eyes widened in shock. “I...he...love?” He blinked at Bruce, and shook slightly. “Why would he ever love me? I….” He trailed off, remembering Mordo’s words.  
 _He is unbonded, a virgin, and has been most excellently trained._  
 _A virgin._  
“I’m broken.”  
Bruce scowled, looking at Tony as if he was searching for something. “Tony? Are you okay?”  
Tony looked up, meeting Bruce’s eyes. “It’s nothing.” He glanced back to Stephen, and felt a rush of pain he couldn’t explain as the Alpha laughed at a joke Sam had made. “It’s nothing at all.”  
~(*)~  
Stephen smiled as Cassie ran to him and Tony. “Uncle Stephen!”  
“Hello, little love,” Stephen said, smiling affectionately down at her. He reached out to ruffle her long dark hair, and she giggled happily at him.   
Scott smiled too, looking at Cassie with pride.  
“She’s been waiting to hear if Mordo brought you anything she can have,” he told Stephen.  
“Oh, have you?” Stephen asked. “And just what do you think Mordo might have left that I’ll give to you?”  
Cassie scowled, looking adorable as she tried to think of something. “A sword!” she suggested brightly.  
“Absolutely not,” Stephen said, though he sounded amused.  
“Aww,” Cassie pouted.  
“Mordo brought something better,” Stephen assured her. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small statue- a golden tiger with blood red rubies for eyes.  
“Pretty!” Cassie cheered, snatching it from Stephen’s hand and running to Scott. “Daddy, Daddy, look! It’s pretty!”  
“It is pretty, peanut,” Scott agreed. He looked up at Stephen, smiling. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for my favorite little princess,” Stephen replied. He turned, gesturing to Tony. “Scott, Cassie, I’d like you both to meet Tony. He’s going to be staying with us, at least for a bit.”  
“Hello,” Scott said, smiling.  
“Hi, Tony,” Cassie sang.  
“Hello,” Tony said, giving Scott a nervous smile. “Your pup is very sweet.”  
“Thank you,” Scott said, grinning. “I think so too.”  
Cassie tugged on Tony’s sleeve, and he crouched to her level. “Yes, little one?”  
She held up the golden statue, her eyes shining with excitement. “Play with me?”  
Tony blinked at her, then glanced over at Scott and Stephen. Cassie did the same.  
“If it’s okay with Tony, I don’t mind,” Scott said to Cassie, smiling.  
“If you want to, go ahead,” Stephen encouraged. “You don’t have to, but you’re certainly free to if you’d like.”  
Tony turned back to Cassie. Her eyes were wide and hopeful. He smiled, feeling excitement himself.   
“What are we playing, little one?”  
~(*)~  
Tony stretched luxuriously.  
“Tired?” Stephen asked, looking up from where he was writing at the desk in the cabin.  
Tony froze, and nodded slowly, searching the peridot eyes for danger.  
Stephen stood. “I should leave,” he murmured.  
“Leave?” Tony asked, his eyes widening.  
“Of course,” Stephen replied, picking up his coat and pulling it on with a flourish. “I don’t want you to be afraid that I’ll hurt you.”  
Tony glanced at the cabin door nervously. “Can’t you stay?”  
Stephen stared at him incredulously. “You want me to?”  
Tony nodded nervously. “I...I feel safer with you here.”  
“You do?” Stephen seemed nervous and unsure.  
“Yes.” Tony looked at the captain, his brown eyes pleading. “Please don’t leave me alone. I...I don’t want to be alone.”  
 _If he is going to hurt me_ , Tony thought, _I’d rather it be sooner than later. And if he isn’t, I trust him to keep me safe from anyone else who might._  
Stephen looked away, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, the captain looked up again. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”  
Tony nodded.  
“Very well,” Stephen said at last. “I’ll stay. You can sleep in the bed, and I’ll take the hammock.”  
Tony looked at Stephen’s hands, feeling concerned. “I can take the hammock,” he offered. “If it’s easier….”  
Stephen smiled. “I appreciate the concern,” he told Tony, his voice sincere. “But I’ll be alright.” He took his coat off again, and moved to blow out the candle.  
Tony heard him climb into the hammock, hissing slightly in pain as he put his weight on his hands.  
“Good night, Tony,” Stephen murmured.  
“Good night,” Tony whispered into the darkness, curling up on the bed amongst the many pillows and blankets.  
He listened as Stephen’s breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep, and then buried his nose in one of the pillows on the bed. It smelled strongly of the captain, and Tony breathed in the scent.   
Stephen smelled almost intoxicating to Tony, like rainwater, tea, and lavender. He closed his eyes. He remembered Bruce- remembered his words.  
 _You like Captain Strange_ , he’d said. _It’s easy to tell. I can see how you look at him._  
Tony sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around one of the other pillows, and hugging it tightly to his chest.  
 _The way he looks at you? That’s because he wants to fall in love with you._  
 _But he never will_ , Tony thought sadly. _Not after Obadiah, or everyone else. Not after what they did. No one ever will._  
His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and he could see Stephen’s silvering hair in the moonlight of the cabin porthole.  
Stephen would never fall in love with him. But he’d let Bruce stay. Bruce, Bucky, Clint, and Scott. Maybe he’d let Tony stay too.  
 _I could have a life here_ , Tony thought to himself, thinking of how nice the freedom from that wretched collar and the shackles felt, thinking of playing with Cassie and sitting with Bruce, watching Stephen, Sam, and Rhodey laugh.  
 _Even if it isn’t the life I want, I could still have a good life here._  
He listened to Stephen’s breathing, soft and slow. There was something comforting about it.  
 _I would be safe here_ , Tony thought, as his eyes fluttered closed, and he drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! If you did, please consider leaving a comment, I would greatly appreciate feedback on this story!
> 
> If you want you can also message me on my tumblr, which is the same user as this one- I'm totally willing to chat about my fics or give you a link to my Discord server if you have an interest in reading fics as I write or just chatting about headcanons and the like!


End file.
